cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragnarok
Category: Alliances Category: Aqua team alliances Category:RagnarokCategory:Ragnablok 'History' Founded on 09/21/2007. **More to come** Ragnarok become the 3rd aqua alliance ever to be sanctioned on 06/04/2008. 'Charter' I. Preamble : Ragnarok is a group of nations that have come together with mutual views on unity and order. It is our belief that the success of our alliance depends on the success of each individual nation and therefore looks at each nation as an equal regardless of nation strength. II. Joining and Leaving Ragnarok Joining Ragnarok : I. All nations are welcome to apply for membership, subject to the following criteria: ::# The nation cannot be engaged in any wars (whether defensive or offensive). ::# The nation must not be considered a rogue, terrorist or be on any ZI lists. ::# The nation must be in good standing with the Cyber Nations community and not have any unresolved issues. : II. Nations must apply for membership in the following format: :: Nation Name: :: Ruler Name: :: Nation Link: :: Nation Strength: :: Former Alliances: :: Where did you hear about Ragnarok? :: "I, ***Nation Ruler*** of ***Nation Name***, have read the Ragnarok Charter and promise to abide by it for the rest of my days in this alliance." : III. Nations under 5,000 nation strength will be entered into the Ragnarok Academy. Once a nation reaches 5,000 nation strength, they will be able to graduate from the academy by successfully completing the Academy Graduation Exam. Leaving Ragnarok : I. You may leave Ragnarok during times of peace with no consequence, provided you have no outstanding debts to its members. : II. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. You may leave Ragnarok if you so choose, but you will be considered a deserter and Joining an enemy alliance during a time of declared war is an act of treason and you will be added to the "Enemies of Ragnarok" list. III. What is Expected of Our Members : I. Unity - Ragnarok is a united alliance who stands together at all times. : II. Respect - Members shall be respectful to both each other and our allies at all times. : III. Activity - Members are expected to be as active as possible. Members who are going to be inactive for a period of time are asked to post in the "Leave of Absence" thread. : IV. Sacrifice - In order of importance: ::# Your alliance ::# The nations of others within the alliance ::# Your nation IV. Out of Character (OOC) Behavior and Inter-alliance Relations : I. The following rules apply in relation to OOC behavior and inter-alliance relations: ::# OOC threats and attacks are strictly forbidden. ::# Ragnarok members will treat all members of the Cyber Nations community, whether friend or foe, with respect. ::# Ragnarok members who post on the Open World Forum (OWF) are reminded to abide by the rules and regulations of that forum. ::# Impersonating other members of the Cyber Nations community is strictly forbidden. ::# Spying on other alliances, outside of the in-game spying function, is strictly forbidden. ::# Hacking is not only forbidden, but illegal. V. Government : I. Ragnarok's government structure is as follows: :: Ruling Council (in chain of command) ::: Triumvir (Lifetime, equal in the chain of command) ::: Triumvir (Lifetime, equal in the chain of command) ::: Triumvir (Lifetime, equal in the chain of command) ::: Military Commander (Appointed) ::: High Chancellor (Appointed) ::: Vice Chancellor (Appointed) ::: Prime Minister (Elected) :: High Council (not in chain of command) ::: Lord of Defense (Elected) ::: Lord of Education (Elected) ::: Lord of External Affairs (Appointed) ::: Lord of Foreign Affairs (Elected) ::: Lord of Intelligence (Appointed) ::: Lord of Internal Affairs (Elected) ::: Lord of War (Elected) :: Advisory Council (not in chain of command) ::: Advisors (Appointed) ::: Lord of Admissions (Elected) ::: Lord of Communication (Elected) ::: Lord of Compliance (Elected) ::: Lord of Finance (Elected) ::: Lord of Information (Elected) ::: Lord of Recruitment (Elected) ::: Lord of Technology (Elected) ::: Lord of Trades (Elected) : II. Decision Making ::# The final decision, in all matters, will be decided by the Triumvirate. : III. Elections ::# Elections are held every 2 months. ::# All members of Ragnarok in good standing, excluding those in the Ragnarok Academy, are eligible to run for a position in Ragnarok's elections. ::# Lords (with the exception of the Lords of Communication, External Affairs, Information and Intelligence) are required to select one deputy to assist them with the running of their department. : IV. Removal and Leaving Office ::# The Military Commander, High Chancellor, Vice Chancellor, Prime Minister, Lords, Advisors and deputies can be removed from office at any time at the Triumvirate's discretion. ::# Any member of government who decides to relinquish their position is asked to give the Ruling Council seven (7) days notice, to give them time to find a suitable replacement. ::# Replacements will be appointed, not elected. ::# Should a single Triumvir leave office, the two (2) remaining Triumvirs shall appoint a new Triumvir. ::# Should two (2) Triumvirs leave office at the same time, the remaining Triumvir will choose a member of the Ruling Council to replace one (1) Triumvir. The existing and newly appointed Triumvir will then jointly appoint the third Triumvir. ::# A Triumvir can only be removed from office by a 6/7 majority vote, which will be held by the Ruling Council. VI. Titles : I. All non-government members will be given a title based on their nation strength. These titles are: :: 0 to 5,000 - Recruit :: 5,000 to 10,000 - Solider :: 10,000 to 20,000 - Dedicated :: 20,000 to 40,000 - Enforcer :: 40,000 and above - Elite : II. The title of Initial Member belongs to those who were a member of Ragnarok at its inception. While this title does not grant these individuals any special privileges, they should be treated with a great deal of respect, and shall be immortalized in Ragnarok's Charter. ::achiles ::buschsoccer21 :: Commitee of Public Safety :: DeathDealer :: Draticus :: Gen Lee :: Konung Lindstrom :: Mirage :: Presticles :: Rabbit of Caerbannog :: Roxie :: ShadyNova :: Sir Horis :: Van Hoo III VII. Flag and Team Color : I. As a sanctioned alliance, our flag is available in-game as Custom 52. We strongly encourage all Ragnarok nations to proudly fly this flag on their in-game nations. : II. Ragnarok is an Aqua team alliance. As an alliance of unity, we ask that all members use this team color. Nations below 10,000 nation strength must change their color to Aqua upon joining (if they are not already on the Aqua team). VIII. War : I. Ragnarok will go to war at the discretion of the Triumvirs. IX. In-game Spying : I. Ragnarok sees in-game spying, whether destructive or non-destructive, as an act of aggression. Such acts of aggression may also be considered an act of war. X. Tech Raiding : I. Whilst Ragnarok does not condone or encourage tech raiding, we recognize the sovereignty of our nations and allow them to tech raid, subject to the following rules: ::# Members may only raid one nation at a time. Members are strongly advised not to start fights they cannot finish. ::# Members are strictly forbidden to raid any nation on the Aqua team or the Red team. ::# Members may not raid a nation already being raided by another member of Ragnarok. ::# Members may not tech raid any nation that is part of an alliance. Ragnarok defines an alliance as a group of five (5) or more nations. ::# Ragnarok, as an alliance, is under no obligation to assist a nation who has decided to tech raid. ::# Members involved in a tech raid must immediately send a peace offer to their target if requested to do so by any member of government. Members may not get in "one last attack" before offering peace, period. ::# Should a member be attacked after sending a peace offer, contact a member of government and await instructions before retaliating. ::# These rules are subject to change at any time at the discretion of the Triumvirate, particularly during a declared time of war. ::# Failure to comply with the above rules may require the offending nation to pay reparations, or lead to expulsion. : Signed by the Ruling Council on Saturday, 27 December, 2008 : ChairmanHal, Triumvir : rishnokof, Triumvir : TailsK, Triumvir : Tautology, Military Commander : Mongrel, High Chancellor : Sir Michael Harland, Vice-Chancellor : Catronos, Prime Minister 'Current Government and Support Staff - Term VIII' Ruling Council * Gen_Lee, Triumvir * TailsK, Triumvir * rishnokof, Triumvir * Tautology, Military Commander * Mecha Sheikh, High Chancellor * Alfred von Tirpitz, Vice Chancellor * USMC123, Prime Minister * Wehrmacht13, Vice Minister High Council ( Order is NOT Chain of Command) * Balder, Lord of Internal Affairs * Jon Archer, Lord of Foreign Affairs * Wombaticus, Lord of External Affairs * Kinzer, Lord of War * Valtamdraugr, Lord of Defense * Comrade Odom, Lord of Education Advisory Council (Order is NOT Chain of Command) * Jekalle, Lord of Compliance * Master ROM, Lord of Finance * BogdanSin, Lord of Admissions * Famzy, Lord of Recruitment * King Lear, Lord of Trades * YYM, Lord of Technology * William Dean, Lord of Information * Rampage3, Lord of Communication Deputies * Gorgothian Fury, Deputy of Defense * Optical, Deputy of War * XGO Vette79, Deputy of Recruitment * SKSNH, Deputy of Finance * TheTrooper, Deputy of Education * daedric_banrae, Deputy of Admissions * TBA, Deputy of Compliance * SystemFailure, Deputy of Internal Affairs * Illuminatus, Deputy of Foreign Affairs * Lockjaw, Deputy of Trades * Lemon, Deputy of Technology Advisors * The Hollywood *Rabbit of Caerbannog *SC * njnj * Canned Bread * Obiwan * Fowler * Barbula1 * Yorkston * Tree_hugger * Mr Bill * Lancer * Ultimate Soul * Dark Halo * James Wilson * JTW * Death Dealer * Dave * Kalimia * Mongrel 'Contact' Ragnarok can be reached at http://www.ragnarok-alliance.com/forums, or via IRC: #RoK on irc.coldfront.net 'Treaties and Blocs' 'Conflicts' See Also